Chickensaurus (Tameable Enemy)
= LORE: = It was found that dinosaurs were related to chickens somehow. When technology advanced enough, humanity decided to check wether that lore was correct, and so chickensauruses were created! They have a fairly similar life style to dinosaurs, except less destructive. = Juvenile: = The Egg hatches after 4 weeks Stats: * HP: 100 HP * DEF: 10 DEF * ATK: 5 ATK * On land: 5 SPD ** On sand: 4 SPD ** On ice: 6 SPD ** In water: 1 SPD ** In air: 0.5 SPD ** At space: 0.05 * Type: Agressive/Tameable * Species: Chickensauruses * Attributs: Neutral; Fire; Nature; Water * Mass: 8 Kg Attacks: * Tail. * Bites. (StrengthI) Abilities: * Fire/Nature/Water ResistanceI Weakness: * None for now Spawn Conditions: * Forest related Biomes = Adult: = It takes 16 weeks for a Juvenile to become an adult, process can be sped up by using a Natural Origin Tree on a juvenile, it'll instantely become an Adult Stats: * HP: 800 HP * DEF: 40 DEF * ATK: 10 ATK * On land: 10 SPD ** On sand: 8 SPD ** On ice: 12 SPD ** In water: 2 SPD ** In air: 1 SPD ** At space: 0.1 * Type: Agressive/Tameable * Species: Chickensauruses * Attributs: Neutral; Fire; Nature; Water * Mass: 64 Kg Attacks: * Shout. (Area damage) * Tail. (StrengthI) * Bites. (StrengthII) Abilities: * Fire/Nature/Water ResistanceX Spawn Conditions: * Same as the egg. = Genes: = # Rocky Beak (450 Points/4.5$): Deals twice as much damage towards Neutral Attributs, if Chickensaurus uses the "Bite Attack" # Pointy Spikes (450 Points/4.5$): Enemies that Chickensaurus wasn't aiming at killing (A.K.A enemies that Chickensaurus was giving their back to) get damage! Thanks to ThornsV! # Fire Breath (100 Points/1$): Add a new attack to Chickensauruses! ## If it's a Juvenile: The breath deals 5 ATK and is buffed with BurnI! ## If it's an Adult: The breath deals 25 ATK and is buffed with BurnV! # Arctic Fur (250 Points/2.5$): Changes the Chickensaurus's Attributs from "Neutral; Fire; Nature; Water" to "Neutral; Nature; Water; Ice" it also gives a Buff! Cold Resistance! # Exploding Shout (100 Points/1$): The Shout attack explodes on contact! Having MORE Area damage (50 DIS² instead of 10 DIS²) and buffed with ExplosiveIV (towards the enemy attack was aimed at) # Magical Scales (250 Points/2.5$): Scales reflect Magic Attribut Attacks towards the person who used one. # Water Tail (100 Points/1$): A Tail that goes right through the enemy, hitting from 3 enemies at once instead of 1! # Shocking Wings (250 Points: 2.5$): A 25% Chance to dodge attacks. Shocking the enemy in the process by ShockedIII. # Revengance Eyes (1500 Points/15$): There is a 20% Chance that the Chickensaurus will deal 10*damage! # Hungry Eyes (1500 Points/15$): There will be a 20% Chance to recover 10* More Satisfaction if the attack kills the enemy! # Genocidal Eyes (4500 Points/45$): There will be a 10% chance to hit every enemy of the same species, if it's hard month and there is 25 Rare Omega Flowers, he'll eat all of them, at once. The eyes are especially overpowered, if the attack if actually a shout! # Silver Heart (4500 Points/45$): If the adult dies, it becomes a juvenile, then an egg, regrowing, if the egg is killed, there is no chance to be born again. = Loot: = # Boiled/Fired Eggs: No difference between the two, both recover 20 HP, and allows you to be immune to Buffs/Debuffs/Genes for 1 second only # Chickensaurus Egg: Dropped from a Chickensaurus Adult Female as a 10% chance! # Chickensaurus Meat: Dropped from a Chickensaurus Adult as a 75% chance! # Cooked Chickensaurus Meat: No crafing recipy. This gives back +100 HP, as well as WeaknessI for 1 day! # Chickensaurus Adult Fur: (Dark one) One drops from 1 to 10! # Chickensaurus Juvenile Fur: (Bright one) One drops from 1 to 10! = Naturaesaurus (sub species) = Sumoned by using a Natural Origin Tree on an Adult Chickensaurus Stats: * HP: 2400 HP * DEF: 80 DEF * ATK: 15 ATK * On land: 15 SPD ** On sand: 12 SPD ** On ice: 18 SPD ** In water: 3 SPD ** In air: 1.5 SPD ** At space: 0.15 * Type: Agressive/Tameable * Species: Chickensauruses * Attributs: Neutral; Nature; Thunder; Ice; * Mass: 192 Kg Attacks: * Shout. (Area damage) * Tail. (StrengthI) * Bites. (StrengthII) Abilities: * Thunder/Nature/Ice ResistanceX = Genes: = If an Adult Chickensaurus has the equivalent of these genes, and becomes Naturaesaurus, even the genes will change the original genes will change to these ones! # Rocky Beak (450 Points/4.5$): Deals twice as much damage towards Neutral Attributs, if Naturaesaurus uses the "Bite Attack" (Same as the original Rocky beak/Different Texture) # Pointy Spikes (450 Points/4.5$): Enemies that Naturaesaurus wasn't aiming at killing, get damage! Thanks to ThornsV! (Same as the original Pointy Spikes) # Thunder Breath (200 Points/2$): Add a new attack to Naturaesaurus! It deals 37.5 damage and ShockedV # Nature Fur (125 Points/1.25$): Changes the Naturaesaurus's Attributs from "Neutral; Nature; Thunder; Ice;" to "Neutral; Nature" it also gives a Buff! Magic ResistanceI! # Exploding Shout (100 Points/1$): The Shout attack explodes on contact! Having MORE Area damage (50 DIS² instead of 10 DIS²) and buffed with ExplosiveIV (towards the enemy attack was aimed at) (Same as the original Exploding Shout) # Light Scales (375 Points/3.75$): Scales reflect Light Attribut Attacks towards the person who used one. # Ice Tail (200 Points/2$): A Tail that inflicts FrozenV: 25% # Poisonous Wings (125 Points: 1.25$): A 25% Chance to dodge attacks. Poisonning the enemy in the process by PoisonIII. # Revengence Eyes (CAN NOT BE SOLD): There is a 20% Chance that the Chickensaurus will deal 10*damage! Therefor 100*damage to the enemy! # Hungry Eyes (CAN NOT BE SOLD): There will be a 20% Chance to recover 10* More Satisfaction if the attack kills the enemy! Fast HP recovering that's for sure! # Genocidal Eyes (CAN NOT BE SOLD): There will be a 10% chance to hit every enemy of the same species, if it's hard month and there is 25 Rare Omega Flowers, he'll eat all of them, at once. The eyes are especially overpowered, if the attack if actually a shout! # Silver Heart (CAN NOT BE SOLD): If the adult dies, it becomes a juvenile, then an egg, regrowing, if the egg is killed, there is no chance to be born again. = Loot: = # Naturaesaurus Meat: Dropped from a Naturaesaurus Adult as a 75% chance! # Cooked Naturaesaurus Meat: No crafing recipy. This gives back +100 HP, as well as WeaknessI for 1 day! # Chickensaurus Juvenile Fur: (Bright one) One drops from 1 to 10! = Tamed with: = * Any Seed * Any creature with meat